In recent years, there has been a rapid increase in demands for a wider range of functions, lighter weight, and smaller sizes in mobile-related devices. Accordingly, there has been a stronger need for high-density packaging of semiconductor chips. In particular, development has been focused on stacked multi-chip packages in which semiconductor chips are laminated. In some stacked multi-chip packages, semiconductor chips are laminated and bonded to each other in a die bonding process. The introduction of a wafer processing tape that can be used to fix a semiconductor wafer in a dicing process or used concomitantly for bonding a semiconductor chip to a lead frame or the like in a die bonding process is being promoted in manufacturing processes of such semiconductor chips (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
When fabricating such a wafer processing tape, first, an adhesive film comprising an adhesive layer formed on a release substrate and a dicing film comprising a tacky material layer formed on a base material film are prepared and then pasted together with the adhesive layer and the tacky material layer facing each other. Next, the base material film, the adhesive layer, and the tacky material layer are pre-cut in accordance with a wafer shape to obtain a wafer processing tape with a desired shape.